If You Could Be Anywhere
by hypedUP025
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a way for releasing stress.  All it takes is a guitar, and a song he wrote himself.  Harry Potter just happens to be where Draco was and just so happens to hear everything. H/D Rated K  for mild references of sex


**If You Could Be Anywhere**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy has a way for releasing stress. All it takes is a guitar, and a song he wrote himself. Harry Potter just happens to be where Draco was and just so happens to hear everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. All characters belong to JKR.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a secret hobby. No one knew about it...not even his own friends. Walking hastily towards the Astronomy Tower, he took a small case from his pocket and enlarged it. Opening the case, he took a beautiful, green acoustic guitar out from it. Settling himself on a chair, he took out a worn piece of parchment from his other pocket and unfolded it. There, he wrote his newest song:

If You Could Be Anywhere

Draco smiled, as he set the parchment down on the window sill, where the moonlight lit it just right. Chords were written on top of the words, and Draco positioned his guitar on his lap, and slowly, but surely, began to strum.

The sounds of music wafted towards Harry's ears. The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow as he followed the sounds.

He stopped at the door of the astronomy tower. Guitar strumming, and an angelic voice singing was heard from the other side. Trying to be unnoticeable, he slowly opened the wooden door, and peeked inside.

A boy with blond hair the shade Harry knew very well had his back turned to the door, and was facing the window. Harry held his breath, hoping to hear more.

Malfoy cussed a bit he strummed a wrong chord. He then adjusted himself once more, and began strumming once more.

Harry listened.

"If I had a plane...then where would I fly to?"

Harry was astonished at Malfoy singing. The blond had a nice voice, he thought.

"If I had to use my brain for something else tell me what would I do?"

For a sheer moment, Harry wondered when did Malfoy start playing the guitar. The thought left him quickly when Malfoy sang the next line.

"And if I had a strange conversation with a lady in a waiting room, about leaving all this doom and gloom.

"If you could be anywhere, where would you be?

"If you could be anywhere, would you be there with me?"

Harry felt so guilty for spying, but he had to admit, Malfoy was doing something he never expected the blond to do...and what's more, he realized he was enjoying it.

"If I could be anywhere, I'd be there.

"If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you, girl."

Silence followed, and Harry thought that was the end, until Malfoy strummed again.

"Take my chances

"Fake my glances

"Wake those answers

"Anywhere but...

"Take my chances

"I'll fake my glances

"Wake my answers

"Anywhere but here...

"Ohhhh...

"I'll do it anywhere but here

"Mmmmhmmm...

"I'll do it anywhere but here."

The song ended with one final strum, and Malfoy sat, silent, the guitar on his lap. Harry felt a sadness overwhelm him. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear Malfoy sing again. Slowly, he turned on his heel, but froze when Malfoy spoke.

"Potter, I know you're there. Don't try escaping."

Harry cussed, before slowly turning back to the open door of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy still had his back turned, and Harry thought he was just imagining things, until Malfoy spoke again.

"How much did you hear?"

It was a simple question, yet something Harry dreaded to answer.

"How much did you hear?" Malfoy demanded again, his left hand clenching the neck of the guitar.

"P-pretty much everything, Malfoy." Harry answered.

Malfoy sighed, before putting the guitar inside the open case, and standing up. "Well, what'd you think?"

Harry was stunned. Had Malfoy just asked him what he thought of the song?

He entered the Astronomy Tower, and Malfoy was sitting on the window sill, folding a piece of parchment and shoving it in his pocket. His face showed no hint of malice, but mild curiosity. "Well?"

"It was nice." Harry said, being honest. "I-I liked it."

Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining things, or he was delusional, cause he saw something akin to a smile ghost Malfoy's lips.

"Good, cause I wrote that for you."

Harry thought that he had been petrified, stunned, and body-bound all at once. He wasn't expecting that.

"You're here right now, Potter. If you could be anywhere, where would you be?"

Harry took a deep breath. When had Malfoy gotten attractive? His grey eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and his blond hair was literally shimmering golden. That, and Malfoy was a little too close for comfort.

"I'd rather be here..." Harry felt himself saying. "...right here."

Malfoy - Draco - he corrected himself, smiled. It wasn't a smirk, nor was it a maniacal grin, but a gentle, adoring smile. Harry felt his stomach do backflips.

"Pot - Harry, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear that." Draco said, dropping the "holier-than-thou" attitude, and letting Harry see the real Draco Malfoy beneath.

"I've liked you for a long time now." Draco said. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just needed to - mph!"

His words were muffled by lips crashing onto his. For a moment, Draco didn't know what was going on. Then, suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, was KISSING HIM! Draco wrapped his arms around the raven haired Gryffindor, responding with enthusiasm.

And right now, Harry and Draco would rather be here than anywhere else.

Draco pulled away, and with a lustful gaze at Harry, he whispered.

"If you could be anywhere, then where would you be?"

Harry smiled softly. "I'm thinking something along the lines of Room of Requirement, in a bed."

Draco smirked.

"Really? Cause I was thinking the same thing."

With a few spells, and knowing his guitar was tucked safely in his robes, the two boys headed towards the Room of Requirement, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well, first Drarry I wrote, based from Tom Felton's rocking song If you Could Be Anywhere. I do not own the song, Tom Felton does.

Read and Review! Flames are accepted! Just be brutally honest with me! I can take it! I'm a big girl!

:D


End file.
